Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/21 April 2016
11:28 SKETCH 11:28 * MikeSulpher shakes Sketch so he can live 11:28 Mike 11:28 mIKAKE 11:28 MIAKE 11:30 YES? 11:30 hai 11:31 Hallo 12:09 eiafjc 01:17 :( 01:21 (lonk) 01:35 :'( 02:06 im listening to this wonderful song 02:06 v-v 02:09 Noice 02:13 chat has been ded... 02:13 * Chaotic Chrome pokes chat 02:13 v.v 02:15 Yeah the chat died this week 02:15 Like 02:15 Officially 02:15 Everyone is busy with stuff and so on 02:15 So y'know 02:17 yeah 02:17 damn i miss the old times 02:17 but i guess things happen 02:19 Same 02:19 But don't worry 02:19 I'm sure everyone will come back when school ends for them 02:19 Which... 02:19 Will probably be a while 02:20 may and june is when most of us should be out 02:21 yup 02:21 so during the summer is when people should be more active 02:21 but if we can get through naggy ass teachers for almost a year 02:21 i guess we can wait a few more weeks until we can relax 02:21 oh yea happy 4/20 btw 02:22 tru tho 08:21 hfdsjk 08:53 Oh 08:53 25 are you still live 08:53 Or Renbot 08:53 Or Cheap Copy of Rebot 08:56 No? 08:56 Okay just gimme a second gonna check the RP Chat 08:57 Dere we go. 08:58 Miek 08:58 You're 2 late 08:58 Huh 08:58 Too late? 08:58 25's not liv 08:59 FUCK 08:59 I think he went to sleep. 08:59 Or something. 09:01 Maybe 09:01 Or Maybe they're in the store 09:01 Storing... stuff. 09:02 Oh. 09:02 Alright :P 09:46 GTG 09:46 I'll be back tho 10:23 ..Person I'm looking for isn't here. 10:34 And Rebun's still not giving up. 10:34 Ayano, are you live? 10:34 hhhhhh 10:35 Ayano. 10:35 Can I please PM you? 10:36 It's fine if you can't, but I'm just asking. 10:36 fnnjj 10:37 Ah, Inkwell. 10:38 Cass, are you alive? 10:38 Or maybe not. 10:38 [[]] : ) 10:38 shit 10:38 If you're not, then it's fine. 10:38 shiiit 10:38 im dizzy 10:38 Well. 10:39 I'm gonna be reading, but I'm still gonna be online, if Cass lives, or if you want to talk to me, Ayano, ping me. 10:39 O wat am liv. 10:40 i wnna cry 10:40 Ah, there 10:40 Can I PM you, Inkwell? 10:40 Sure. 10:43 Hdjdksjfj 10:43 * Discorded9534 implodes because Skype is being an ass. 10:44 I am Ali 10:44 Oh dio cane 10:44 Hi, Sketch 10:44 I am alive 10:44 Yes hi 10:44 I'm reading some creepypastas cus I'm bored. 10:44 Oh god 10:44 Hm? 10:44 W 10:44 I need to turn my Soundcloud playlist off jfc. 10:44 ReVIN 10:44 No, uh. 10:45 No. 10:45 I gotta go right now. 10:45 I'm sorry. 10:45 oh its fine 10:45 I wasn't apologizing just to you. 10:45 Don't worry, it's nothing. 10:45 don't worry about me im fine 10:45 arrivederci- 10:45 Shit 10:46 Tmw mom walks downstairs. 10:46 "Who you textin? Is that Skype?" 10:46 "Ya it's someone from school." 10:47 I have to say all my contacts are people from school or else that'll be the death of my Skype account. 10:48 tbh 10:48 i have too many names xD 10:48 don't mind me im trying to be coool 10:48 I love messing with her sometimes tho. 10:49 * Discorded9534 coughing intensifies. 10:50 tbh i cant decide on ayano or chara as a nickname tbh 10:51 What abooout... 10:51 chayano 10:51 Charyano- 10:51 Wow I was close. 11:03 Hi. 11:04 hi 11:05 I exist for some reason 11:06 And I'm waiting for my step dad 11:06 He's talking to one of his friends from the war 11:06 And I'm just like 11:07 "Cowboy pls let's go" 11:07 "PLS" 11:07 What 11:08 Hm. 11:08 For a sec I thought you said my name 11:08 I'm getting a dark energy around here 11:08 Lavender Town Syndrome 11:08 11:08 Uh 11:08 Seems like a good creepypasta 11:09 Oh god 11:09 Imma read it 11:09 i was like "...I'm not your dad." 11:09 so 11:09 brb 11:09 Mike, that's not a good idea 11:09 trust me. 11:09 I can't tell if the energy is coming from the store or here 11:09 Cowhat. 11:09 Uh 11:10 How is everyone here? 11:10 It's just a creepypasta. 11:10 I'm doing good. 11:10 it's a very creepy one tho 11:10 So? 11:10 ohai 11:10 sketch 11:10 sketch im dying 11:10 help me 11:10 It's called a creepypasta for a reason lol 11:10 do this work for me 11:11 It's very disturbing 11:11 What work? 11:11 Cowhat. 11:11 And I'm going to jus assume that this dark energy is coming from the store 11:11 I'm still going to read it 11:11 i legit have to make a presentation, fill out note cards for everyone to speak, remind the teacher to get shit 11:11 an d 11:11 im kinda mad at you ;-; 11:11 K. It's your choice 11:11 * Mr.Cowhat77 huggles Snow 11:12 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 11:12 Wait. 11:12 I should read that one story. 11:12 ... What was it called. 11:12 Oh, yeah. 11:12 Fuck okay brb gonna move away from this energy 11:12 Pokemon Black. 11:12 I'll be back when I'm ho.e 11:12 Home 11:12 sketch when i asked you to do that work for me, all you had to do was copy the shit from your paper 11:12 nd like 11:12 y OU SAID NO 11:12 AND I NEEDED YOU 11:12 I NEEDED YOU TO 11:13 ... 11:13 ? 11:13 nothin 11:13 nothin at all 11:14 I wonder if there is any remixes of the Lavender Town song. 11:14 MLG town 11:14 Oh my, there is. 11:14 i bet that is one 11:14 OCReMix Lavender Town - Solkrieg's Dream Eater Dubstep Remix 11:14 11:14 MLG town 11:17 I hear a girl speaking in the background of the song in the beginning 11:17 * MikeSulpher scrolls down to see if anyone knows she's saying 11:18 "Welcome to the world of the deads. Now I'll sleep forever. Never wake up, please. Don't leave me here for all eternity" 11:18 That's... creepy. 10:34 Ayano, are you live? 10:34 hhhhhh 10:35 Ayano. 10:35 Can I please PM you? 10:36 It's fine if you can't, but I'm just asking. 10:36 fnnjj 10:37 Ah, Inkwell. 10:38 Cass, are you alive? 10:38 Or maybe not. 10:38 [[]] : ) 10:38 shit 10:38 If you're not, then it's fine. 10:38 shiiit 10:38 im dizzy 10:38 Well. 10:39 I'm gonna be reading, but I'm still gonna be online, if Cass lives, or if you want to talk to me, Ayano, ping me. 10:39 O wat am liv. 10:40 i wnna cry 10:40 Ah, there 10:40 Can I PM you, Inkwell? 10:40 Sure. 10:43 Hdjdksjfj 10:43 * Discorded9534 implodes because Skype is being an ass. 10:44 I am Ali 10:44 Oh dio cane 10:44 Hi, Sketch 10:44 I am alive 10:44 Yes hi 10:44 I'm reading some creepypastas cus I'm bored. 10:44 Oh god 10:44 Hm? 10:44 W 10:44 I need to turn my Soundcloud playlist off jfc. 10:44 ReVIN 10:44 No, uh. 10:45 No. 10:45 I gotta go right now. 10:45 I'm sorry. 10:45 oh its fine 10:45 I wasn't apologizing just to you. 10:45 Don't worry, it's nothing. 10:45 don't worry about me im fine 10:45 arrivederci- 10:45 Shit 10:46 Tmw mom walks downstairs. 10:46 "Who you textin? Is that Skype?" 10:46 "Ya it's someone from school." 10:47 I have to say all my contacts are people from school or else that'll be the death of my Skype account. 10:48 tbh 10:48 i have too many names xD 10:48 don't mind me im trying to be coool 10:48 I love messing with her sometimes tho. 10:49 * Discorded9534 coughing intensifies. 10:50 tbh i cant decide on ayano or chara as a nickname tbh 10:51 What abooout... 10:51 chayano 10:51 Charyano- 10:51 Wow I was close. 11:03 Hi. 11:04 hi 11:05 I exist for some reason 11:06 And I'm waiting for my step dad 11:06 He's talking to one of his friends from the war 11:06 And I'm just like 11:07 "Cowboy pls let's go" 11:07 "PLS" 11:07 What 11:08 Hm. 11:08 For a sec I thought you said my name 11:08 I'm getting a dark energy around here 11:08 Lavender Town Syndrome 11:08 11:08 Uh 11:08 Seems like a good creepypasta 11:09 Oh god 11:09 Imma read it 11:09 i was like "...I'm not your dad." 11:09 so 11:09 brb 11:09 Mike, that's not a good idea 11:09 trust me. 11:09 I can't tell if the energy is coming from the store or here 11:09 Cowhat. 11:09 Uh 11:10 How is everyone here? 11:10 It's just a creepypasta. 11:10 I'm doing good. 11:10 it's a very creepy one tho 11:10 So? 11:10 ohai 11:10 sketch 11:10 sketch im dying 11:10 help me 11:10 It's called a creepypasta for a reason lol 11:10 do this work for me 11:11 It's very disturbing 11:11 What work? 11:11 Cowhat. 11:11 And I'm going to jus assume that this dark energy is coming from the store 11:11 I'm still going to read it 11:11 i legit have to make a presentation, fill out note cards for everyone to speak, remind the teacher to get shit 11:11 an d 11:11 im kinda mad at you ;-; 11:11 K. It's your choice 11:11 * Mr.Cowhat77 huggles Snow 11:12 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 11:12 Wait. 11:12 I should read that one story. 11:12 ... What was it called. 11:12 Oh, yeah. 11:12 Fuck okay brb gonna move away from this energy 11:12 Pokemon Black. 11:12 I'll be back when I'm ho.e 11:12 Home 11:12 sketch when i asked you to do that work for me, all you had to do was copy the shit from your paper 11:12 nd like 11:12 y OU SAID NO 11:12 AND I NEEDED YOU 11:12 I NEEDED YOU TO 11:13 ... 11:13 ? 11:13 nothin 11:13 nothin at all 11:14 I wonder if there is any remixes of the Lavender Town song. 11:14 MLG town 11:14 Oh my, there is. 11:14 i bet that is one 11:14 OCReMix Lavender Town - Solkrieg's Dream Eater Dubstep Remix 11:14 11:14 MLG town 11:17 I hear a girl speaking in the background of the song in the beginning 11:17 * MikeSulpher scrolls down to see if anyone knows she's saying 11:18 "Welcome to the world of the deads. Now I'll sleep forever. Never wake up, please. Don't leave me here for all eternity" 11:18 That's... creepy. 11:23 Yup. 11:25 Lavender Town is a bucket full of creepy 11:26 and now I'm all alone ;-; 11:29 Nope 11:29 I am back 11:29 Hello 11:30 sk ETCH 11:30 SKETCH 11:30 IM MAD AT YOU 11:30 Sketch isn't here, Snow 11:31 Bruh 11:31 Sketch is Renbot. 11:32 I think.. 11:32 ye S 11:32 Renbot, are you Sketch? 11:32 oh 11:33 Dammit. 11:33 I think 11:33 Renbot 11:33 ran out of batteries. 11:33 * MikeSulpher takes out the old batteries and puts in new ones. 11:34 That or they don't want to talk. 11:34 I call Sketch by he/him pronouns. 11:34 Sometimes... 2016 04 21